


a little dessert

by ndnickerson



Series: souhait accordé [2]
Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Married Couple, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Tumblr: imagineyourotp, distraction, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndnickerson/pseuds/ndnickerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nancy is trying to get some work done. Ned isn't helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine person A of your OTP is busy on their laptop/computer at their desk and person B is feeling kind of horny. When person A waves person B off, telling them they’re busy, person B gets underneath the desk and starts caressing person A’s thighs and crotch (optionally: whispering how much they want it right now, if that’s in-character). Person A gets turned on as well and person B goes down on person A. Eventually person A gives in and pulls person B up from underneath the desk, resulting in a hot messy scene on top of the desk in the end.
> 
> Set soon after checkmate.

"Touchdown!"

Thursday night. Nancy rubs her eyes, grimacing when she realizes she hasn’t quite removed all her mascara. The side of her index finger is smeared with black.

She’s trying to concentrate, and so Ned is in their bedroom to watch the game, but he’s getting into it and she’s only growing more frustrated. She’s been working so, so damn hard, and she’s already exhausted. Once she finishes her last search she will probably just crawl into bed and pass out, leaving the takeout containers of kung pao chicken and pepper beef on the counter to deal with in the morning while she tries to simultaneously make her coffee and brush her teeth.

She misses Ned. She misses the bliss and ease of their honeymoon, but thinking about that right now is  _definitely_ a mistake. She hasn’t even changed out of the pencil skirt and button-down top she wore to work today; she has toed out of her pumps, though, and her slightly throbbing feet rest on the cool linoleum under their small kitchen table.

"Whoo!" With one last victorious cry, Ned walks out of their bedroom, a grin on his face. "We won!"

She casts a brief tired smile in his direction. “That’s great, hon.”

He gives her a sympathetic look. “Can I help?”

She shrugs, then shakes her head. “Not really.”

"Foot massage? Ice cream?"

"Nah. Thanks, though. I’m just so tired…" She rubs her eyes again.

"Coffee, then."

She considers turning that down, but she’s too tired to even refuse that. “Okay.”

He brings her a mug of hot coffee, just the way she likes it, and she gives him a grateful smile. “Thanks.”

"So you’re not coming to bed anytime soon, I’m guessing…"

She shrugs again, her gaze on the screen. “I’m working as fast as I can.”

"Hmm."

He returns to the bedroom, and she closes her eyes in a long blink. Last weekend Ned spent half of Saturday at the office, and Nancy was called in on an emergency tailing job on Sunday, and it feels like they barely see each other anymore. She hates that.

When Ned returns, he’s stripped down to his boxers, and even though it feels incredible when he starts massaging her shoulders, she has to wave him off. “If you start that I’ll fall asleep,” she warns him. “Sorry, Ned. Maybe later.”

He leans down and kisses her neck. “I can think of a way to help wake you up,” he growls against her skin, and she shudders.

"Honey," she sighs, and gives him a gentle shove. "Believe me, I want it too, but I have to get this done."

He sighs too, but gives her another soft kiss. “All right, I get it. I’ll be good.”

He vanishes for a little while, but she knows better than to believe he will be gone for long. She completes the next few searches, and she’s so tired that her vision is starting to blur a little. Her head is aching from staring at the computer screen so long, and even slugging the last half of her coffee isn’t enough to keep her totally awake.

When Ned returns, he doesn’t touch her or talk to her. He goes to the refrigerator and takes out the water pitcher, pouring himself a glass. She pointedly keeps her gaze off him, until she hears him moving a chair. She looks up in time to see him lowering himself to the floor, moving under the table.

Then she feels his warm hand on her knee, and her stomach tightens in anticipation. She sets her jaw and keeps her gaze on the screen.

"Mmm." He strokes her outer thighs, and Nancy’s lashes flutter down for a moment. "Why have we never tried this before? This is a  _great_ view.”

Despite her stern demeanor, she chuckles. “Ned, come on. Get out from under there.”

"I will." He strokes her knees. "Just keep working, Nan… I just wanted a little dessert."

He parts her knees and she draws a shivering breath, closing her eyes again. She has to retype her next search four times to get through it without any typos. “Mmm,” he murmurs again, slowly working his hands beneath the hem of her pencil skirt, his thumbs gliding up her inner thighs. “Such beautiful legs… and oh, these panties  _definitely_ need to come off…”

"Ned," she protests, but her voice becomes a little moan, her nipples tightening as he hooks his fingers in the elastic of her panties and begins to pull them off. He chuckles when she arches in her seat to push herself up and make things easier for him. "You’re awful."

"And you love it." His voice is a growl, and she can just imagine his eyes, dark and hooded with desire. Once her panties are off, she can feel the join of her thighs going slick and tender in anticipation, tightening and releasing with every brush of his fingertips against her skin. "Oh, baby. You are _so wet_ for me.”

She moans again, her hands stealing up to her collar, and she touches the first button of her shirt before she is able to shake herself a little. He shoves her skirt up above her hips, leaving her naked from the waist down, and then grasps her bare ass, sliding her forward until her knees are parted wide and she’s spread open for him, perched at the edge of the chair. He kisses her inner thigh and she shudders. “Mmm. That sweet, wet pussy, all mine…”

When he caresses the join of her thighs, she tilts her head back, her breasts straining against her tight shirt as she opens her legs even more. She’s given up on even looking at the computer screen. She’s given up on focusing on anything else.

When he sucks her clit into his mouth and begins to suckle against it she cries out, bringing trembling fingers up to unbutton her shirt. He hums in pleasure and she arches, gasping, pulling her shirt open, her breasts heaving. Then he begins to work two fingers into the slick hot hollow of her sex as he lashes her clit with his tongue, and she brings her hand under the table to twine her fingers in his hair and hold him in place.

He chuckles and strokes her faster and she shoves her bra up, baring her breasts. She pinches her nipple and groans in pleasure, tipping her head back as he eats her out. Her inner flesh clenches and releases as he thrusts his fingers in and out of her, and when he nips at her clit she lets out a shrill cry, her hips trembling.

"Ned," she begs. "Ohmygod  _please_ …”

"So  _now_ you want it?” He sounds entirely too pleased with himself, her husband, and she’s so wet that she can both feel and hear his fingers penetrating her. “How much, baby?”

"Fuck,  _now_ ,” she cries out, and when he releases her and climbs out from under the table, she’s still trembling. His lips are gleaming and the pure unadulterated lust she sees in his expression sends another shudder down her spine.

He lifts her out of her chair, but instead of carrying her to their bedroom he lays her down on the table, her hips at the edge, and she parts her legs wide to him. He shoves his boxers down in one swift movement and he’s already hard as hell; she licks her lips when he grasps her ass and holds her in place before fitting himself inside her.

She cries out loudly when her husband fills her, with one smooth rapid thrust; her inner muscles pulse and release around him and he is so thick, so tight and big inside her. His next thrust jars the table and she hears her laptop rattle a little, but she doesn’t care. She brings her hands up and pinches her nipples as he rubs his thumb over her clit in firm rapid strokes, and soon she’s sobbing, bringing her feet up so she can prop her heels at the edge of the table and move in counterpoint to his thrusts.

"You’re so fucking beautiful, Nan."

She blushes in pleasure, stroking her thumbs over her nipples. “I love you,” she gasps.

"Love you too, baby. All of you, every part of you. I’ve missed you."

"I’ve missed you," she moans, and cries out at the deepest point of his next thrust. When he holds himself there a little longer she squirms her hips against his, angling herself against his penetration. "Oh, oh my  _God_ …”

He fucks her hard, possessively, and at his urging she wraps her legs around him, tipping her head back, breathing only in ragged moans. “Look at me,” he pants, and she obeys him, meeting his hooded gaze with her own.

Then he shifts, pinning her hips between his and the table, and when he leans down she wraps her arms around his neck, accepting his kiss, tasting her own arousal on his tongue as he keeps fucking her. Her nipples brush against his bare chest and she shudders, running her hand through his hair.

Then he trails kisses down her neck, nipping at her, at the join of her neck and shoulder as he keeps moving inside her. She sobs, then cries out loudly as he begins to rub her clit again. “Come,” he growls. “Come, beautiful.”

"Ned," she sobs. "Oh my  _God_ …”

The pressure of her climax builds and builds, teased higher with every stroke of his thumb against her clit, and then she constricts around him, her hips and shoulders tensing. She screams, clawing at him, shuddering hard as his cock parts her tender inner flesh over and over, her muscles rippling around him. Her eyes roll back and she bucks under him, feeling him groan in pleasure as he comes deep inside her.

Her grip on him suddenly slack, she collapses to the table’s surface, limp and panting, her stomach tensing with aftershocks from her orgasm. Ned’s palms are planted on either side of her and he’s panting from the exertion, his skin gleaming with sweat.

"I’m not," she murmurs when she can speak again, "going to get, another damn thing, done tonight."

"You’re welcome," he chuckles. "God, baby, that was so good…"

Finally, she opens her eyes. Her shirt is hanging from her shoulders, her bra shoved up above her breasts, her skirt crumpled up above her hips. The join of her thighs is achingly tender and slick with their arousal, and her lungs are burning from her gasped sobs. She feels wanton and spent, decadent and thoroughly exhausted.

"If I have to call in sick tomorrow because you have totally  _destroyed_ me, you get to do the honors.”

"You mean take a long weekend and spend it seeing if we can relive our honeymoon?"

She chuckles and accepts the hand he offers to help her up. “Don’t tempt me,” she tells him.

"Oh," he murmurs, picking her up in his arms and burying his face against her neck for a kiss as he carries her to their bed, "you can count on it."


End file.
